thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams
Dreams is a type of Backpack Item. You can have a maximum of 30 of these. How to Get *Use any item to fulfill your Sim's Sleep need *Drops when talking to the Cheshire cat in your Yard *Awarded for completing steps in the following quests: **Needs to Know **Smart Start *Awarded for achieving Player Levels of 10, 23, 36, 49, and 62. *Request from friends individually *Drop on Spatacula SteamMe™ Sauna interaction - Reinvigorate & Collect Reward. *Drop on Pandora's Box interaction - Open The Box *By doing Vegas Ritzy Fountain building *By performing "Gentle Rock" action on item Rockadeer (high drop rate) *Drop on Atlas HomeBody Gym interaction - Pull Weights *Drop on Dove® Hair Chaise Lounge interaction - Relax Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *Animal Instincts *Curiouser and Curiouser *Electric Dreams *Garden of Delights *Holding out for a Hero *Holiday Tales Part 1: The Simch *It's A Date *Needs to Know *Take My Advice *Who Shot Dallas? 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **André & André Dummy (3 needed) **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (24 needed) **Domestica Stitch-Up 500 (2 needed) **DraftBlast Artboard (5 needed) **Elegance Perfume Table (10 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (3 needed) **Japanese Easel (8 needed) **Landscape Easel (2 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (2 needed) **PixelPower Basic (3 needed) **Portrait Easel (1 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (15 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (10 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following item: **Atlas Free Weights (8 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (8 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (5 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (10 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (7 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Arrigo Coffee Machine (2 needed) **Mr Füd's Ice Cream Maker (10 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (6 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (7 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **Presto (5 needed) **Sterling (2 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Golden Harp (4 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (8 needed) **Key-Note (4 needed) **Leopold's Lute (8 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-30 (5 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (6 needed) **PluckMeister Ltd Edition (6 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (4 needed) **Simphonic Electric Guitar (8 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (20 needed) **Bradbury Tristar (6 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (1 needed) **Hunt N' Peck T5a (2 needed) **Moneywell RSi (2 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks Angelic Bed Skill levels in the Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (14 needed) *Unlocks Fairy Tale Tower Skill levels in The Great Dragon Tower (14 needed) *Unlocks Flower Van Skill levels in the Blossom Combivan (11 needed) *Unlocks Leisure Pool Skill levels in the Ataraxia Leisure Pool (14 needed) *Unlocks Naughty Bed Skill levels in the Tempest Nights Double Bed (4 needed) *Unlocks Romantic Dining Table Skill levelsin the Amour Dinner For Two (16 needed) *Unlocks SimPhonic Jukebox Skill levels in the SimPhonic Jukebox (15 needed) *Unlocks ValleyView Splendor BBQ Skill levels in the ValleyView Splendor BBQ (9 needed) *Unlocks Tropical Zen Garden Skill levels in the Zen Garden (9 needed) 'Other' *Used to Craft the Good Night's Sleep. Category:Backpack Items